


fools in love

by lottielotsof



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, before their deaths, luke and reggie hanging out (date ;) )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielotsof/pseuds/lottielotsof
Summary: Reggie was irrevocably in love with Luke, or something like that, and he did not know what to do with himself except stare and fall.or Reggie and Luke are fools in love
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 496





	fools in love

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my best friend. i wrote this in a frenzy at midnight so sorry if it's a little mediocre

Luke had always been passionate, believing in things wholeheartedly, expressing himself in grand speeches and metaphors. Reggie had always loved that about him, loved the way he spoke with such intensity, the way his eyes twinkled with the brightness of fervor. He smiled every time Luke opened his mouth, felt his heart warm every time his nose scrunched in the cutest way, felt himself get ready to follow him to the ends of the world if he so much as asked. Reggie was irrevocably in love with Luke, or something like that, and he did not know what to do with himself except stare and fall. 

“Reggie? Are you listening?” Luke waved his hand in front of his eyes, and Reggie snapped back to reality. His friend gave him a mocking smile. “Were you listening to a word I said?”

“No.”

“Bro.” He shook his head, turned around to go pick up his guitar. “Listen to these new lyrics I wrote.” 

Luke sat down on the couch, concerningly sticky, smelling of pizza and sweat, undeniably theirs. He put his pick in between his teeth as he installed himself, and then looked up at Reggie expectantly. Reggie felt himself panic a little, wondering what he was supposed to do, what he was supposed to say. Finally, Luke nudged him with his head, calling him to him, and Reggie almost ran. He crashed on the couch in the most brutal way, making Luke burst out in laughter, and Reggie would have done anything to hear that sound again. 

“One day you’ll crack your skull open, Reggie.” 

Reggie stayed unmoving, laying on the couch lazily, his limbs in the same crazy positions he fell on, his thigh pressed against Luke’s. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Maybe you should start wearing a helmet. We wouldn’t want you to ruin your pretty face.” Reggie blushed. Luke looked down at his guitar, placing his fingers on the strings, like what he said meant nothing. He did that often, said flirty things nonchalantly, changed subjects in a matter of seconds as if Reggie didn't need time to recover from the sweet nothings. 

Luke started playing, his melodious voice resonating in the studio, accompanied by his acoustic guitar. He was in his element, bathing in the very essence of his world, and it was when he was singing that he was the most beautiful. Reggie’s breath caught, sitting up, listening to his friend sing about delicate love, about fears and hopes. He never wanted him to stop.

Unfortunately, things tended to end, and he struck the last chord as his very last syllable rang out. Luke always took a second to bring himself back to reality, reattach himself to this world. Reggie wondered exactly where he went when he sang. 

“Wow.”

“You like it?” Luke asked, childlike, looking at Reggie with excitement and hope. 

The words gripped at Reggie’s throat. He wished he could kiss him. “I loved it.” _I love you._

There was a second of silence, a moment where the world stopped and Reggie was sure something lingered between them. They were impossibly close, shoulder to shoulder, leg to leg, unnecessarily stucked together in this spacious couch. For a blip in time, anything felt possible, and Reggie willed himself to kiss him. 

“Wanna go get pizza?” Luke blurted and as quick as that, the moment was gone. 

Reggie stood up. “Only if we pick hawaiian.”

Luke’s nose scrunched in disgust and Reggie thought it was adorable. “Gross, dude. Pineapple on pizza is an abomination.”

Reggie let out an offended cry. “You're so wrong, dude.”

“The hawaiian pizza inventor should go to jail.”

“He should get an award,” Reggie defended, a bit too intensely, and Luke smiled in a adoring way. “You’ll understand when you’re older,” Reggie cheekily said and Luke rolled his eyes like he usually did when Reggie brought out the age trump card.

“It’s three months, Reginald.”

“So young.” Reggie tapped Luke's head and he slapped his hand away.

They were out of the studio in a flourish of flannels and boots, messy in their typical way, locking the studio behind them as they got into Reggie’s van. They flicked the gigantic fluffy blue dice on his rearview mirror, as tradition demanded, and they were on their way to Mario’s Sauce, arguably the best pizza in town (and the cheapest).

Reggie tried to play some country, and Luke swatted his hand away (Reggie’s hand warmed at the contact and he wanted to reach for his hand, to hold it, to feel the calluses on the tip of his fingers), putting on some classic rock as they drove away into the night. 

Mario’s Sauce was packing with people. The whole neighborhood knew this place was the best and the late nights usually brought everyone who hadn’t seen the time pass and forgot to cook dinner to the restaurant. A few of Luke’s friends from his old school were hanging in a booth in a corner, people Alex and him had met without anything more, acquaintances at most and strangers with names at least. Reggie had expected Luke to sway them to the table, crash on the bench and start talking about whatever like he usually did, never ashamed or afraid to take any place. Surprisingly, Luke tugged them to a faraway corner, away from his friends, away from everyone, and they stood against the wall. They were still a little too close to not be suspicious, but Reggie liked the feeling of Luke against him, and if he leaned further on his body, no one had to know.

“We’re not taking hawaiian pizza,” Luke warned.

“Sure.”

They took their hawaiian pizza and walked back to the van. With the box between Luke’s hands, they drove to the pier near Reggie’s house. It was pretty late and definitely less crowded than usual, but still too many people for comfort, so they went to their hidden spot amidst rocks. It was a spot Alex and them had found when they were much younger and, although they spent most of their times at the studio, it was their second most visited hangout spot.

They opened the box with ravenous looks, and cut into the pizza like savages. As Reggie stuffed the food down his throat, Luke distaintly picked out the pineapples from his slice. 

“I wish we didn’t live in LA sometimes,” Luke said as he took a bite from his pizza, looking up at the dark and empty sky. “Imagine seeing stars every night.” 

“Maybe we’d get bored.”

Luke looked back at Reggie and his typical twinkle was shining in his eyes (or maybe it was the reflection of the moon and Reggie was just a lovestruck fool). “Nah,” he spoke softly. “I’d never get bored of the stars.” 

“I’ll buy you a poster, then,” Reggie said, quicker than he could think, like words he couldn’t keep in. He barely registered what he was saying before he continued on. “And you could put it on your ceiling and fall asleep looking at the stars.” It was disgustingly sweet and romantic, and Reggie expected Luke to cringe away, to snort in mocking. Instead, Luke gave him the softest smile, tenderness in his eyes.

“I’d like that,” he whispered. “Then I could think of you every night.” Reggie blushed. His brain was short circuiting, a bug in his system, and he couldn’t think of anything else except _Luke_.

“I think the moon landing is fake.” He rushed out, not knowing what to do except change the subject to the first bubble that popped in his head. Luke stared at him incredulously.

“Sometimes, Reggie, I wonder how you’re a real person.” 

“No, because, listen-” Reggie went on on his crazy conspiracies, spewing unconvincing theories, talking about deep researches and groups he met with that supported his beliefs, and right in the middle of it, when he was talking too much he was almost out of breath, his mouth running too fast for his own brain, Luke kissed him.

_Luke kissed him._

Luke was kissing him. On the lips. And Reggie did not know what to do except stay frozen, his brain imploding. Luke pulled away shortly after, and Reggie cursed himself in all the languages he knew and all the ones he didn’t even know existed. He missed his chance. He wanted him to kiss him again.

“If you say the word USSR to me one more time, I swear to God-” Luke had no time to finish his sentence that Reggie crashed his lips on his. 

It was a quick and hungry thing, fuelled by years of pining, lips moving in perfect harmony. Reggie racked his hands through Luke’s hair, tugging at the roots, wanting to hear the little sigh he let out again and again. They were frantic and messy, like they were in most things, their hands rapidly discovering the secrets of the other. Luke was warm and soft, felt like dreams and passion, and Reggie never wanted to stop kissing him. It felt like everything in the world had slowly been building up to this moment, it felt like relief, it felt like love. 

They seperated, out of breath, with their clothes ruffled and their hair they always took too much time to make look effortlessly messy ruined. Their lips were a bit too red, and Reggie stared at them in wonder. He had done that. He had kissed Luke. He looked back up at him in shock, his brain still not catching up with the speed of his body.

“I love you.” Reggie blurted out, faster than he could think, and he started to believe he should start thinking before speaking. Luke’s face brightened with the happiest smile, something warm and angelic, and he leaned down to kiss Reggie again. It was much sweeter, taking their time, speaking silent words. This time, Reggie was the one to break away. He almost wondered how he was physically capable of leaving Luke, his brain already drunk on the feeling of being in his arms. “Do you love me or…?”

“Yes, Reggie. Very obviously.”

“I don’t think it was that obvious,” Reggie mumbled grumpily.

Luke stared at him. “I had my tongue in your mouth.”

“It could be in a friendly way.”

Luke rolled his eyes, pressing their lips back together, but Reggie was not willing to let it go. In-between kisses, in the seconds they were away, he kept talking. “I’m just saying, it’s not out of the realm of possibilities that you got lonely and decided to kiss your bro in a totally platonic way and-”

“Shut up,” Luke said, faking to be annoyed, but he had an uncontrollable smile on his lips and Reggie could see right through the lie. Then, Luke gave him a reason to shut up anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow me on twitter it’s @lottielotsoff :D


End file.
